


last flight of the fury

by scarlet_lupin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: *death fic* here we see hiccup leave this world for the next after 50 long years of dragon riding fun. not very long just a little death scene i wrote so yeah enjoy and please review thanks xx





	

watching my human i could tell something wasn't right he seemed slow today, more than normal anyway and i was getting worried. he hadn't wanted anything to eat this morning either and when his daughter aspen had asked him about it he had lied and said he would get something at mead hall, but we never went to mead hall and now we were trekking through the woods and i don't know why.

whining i shifted closer to my human pressing my nose into his side wanting to know what was wrong, his calloused hand resting on my snout was the only response i got. turning my attention back to where we were going i noticed things were starting to look familiar, spotting a still mangled tree i realised we were heading to the cove were he first found me. frowning i followed along behind hiccup wondering why we were going to the cove, we hadn't been there in years.

just before we got to the edge of the steep cliff he climbed in the saddle and we glided into the cove, once we landed it took hiccup a couple of moments to scramble off and once he did he sat down on the ground heavily. looking up at me i listened as he started to speak.

"you know toothless bud, we haven't been here in a long time but i still fell like this place is special to us." nodding he continued "yeah and i felt that today would be a good day to visit," tilting my head i let an inquisitive coo escape, glancing up at me he smiled and said "well toothless its been nearly 50 years since i found you, and we have achieved so much haven't we. ended a 500 year war, getting dragons and vikings to work together, we ended hostilities with the berserkers through snotlout's marriage to heather, dagaur's sister and we have put a stop to all the outcast raids, we have mapped nearly every square inch of the archipelago as well as some of the areas around it. we have found out more about dragons than anyone and i feel like this has been an amazing life bud, and i am so happy i that i got you to be my best friend and i have to admit i think shooting you down was the best day of my life because it started this friendship and i wouldn't have traded these years with you for anything"

freezing a tiny inkling of what might be happening occurred to me as it sounded suspiciously like he was saying good bye, warbling i pressed my face up against his chest willing him to understand me 'no you are not saying good bye to me, you can't leave'

the plaintive tone must have come through because when he spoke again his voice was soft and sad sounding "yeah i know bud i don't want to go but i don't think i have much of a choice its my time to go, to start on my next big adventure."

whining again i said 'no you can't what about everyone you will leave behind what about me?'

sighing he said "i just don't think i can last much longer bud I'm 65 years old that is ancient but viking standards, i don't want to leave but i think it is my time, astrid left me some time ago to sail into the sun and i miss her bud, so much it hurts and i want to see her again. i don't want to leave you behind but where I'm going you can't follow, and i... i felt like here would be a good place you know, for it to end where it all began." looking up at me he said "you'll look after aspen and little halvard won't you?" staring into his big pleading green eyes that despite the years had never faded and were still the same vibrant green they had been when he was fifteen and we first met, and i still couldn't resist them it seems as i was already nodding my head to say i would look after his child and his grand child.

sighing he stretched out slowly beside me a smile on his face as enjoyed the morning sun, and that was how we spent the day reminiscing about fond memories and enjoying the sun. until that is around evening time just before the sun started to set i heard a slight gasp, whipping round i saw hiccup clutching his chest as he sat slumped slightly. darting over i proper him up using my body, eyeing him worried i crooned softly trying to offer what comfort i could to the old man who was my best friend. gasping again he looked up at me with surprisingly lucid eyes as he said "this is it, i love you toothless you were my best friend and the brother i never had, don't miss me too much bud we will see each other again i... swear... it..." with one last soft breath he went still i remained perfectly still ridiculously hoping he would open his eyes and shout "gotcha" but he didn't move.

throwing my head back and releasing a huge wailing keen i curled around my friend trying to keep his now rapidly cooling body as warm as i could, hours after the last rays of the sun had disappeared i finally realised that my friend, my brother in all but blood was truly gone and he wasn't coming back, ever. standing i lifted hiccups limp body and rotated my automatic tail fin into flight position before taking to the sky, to give hiccup his last flight circling the island i remembered how much hiccup had loved to fly, when he had got to old to manoeuvre the fin quickly enough he had made me this automatic one so we could still fly together.

circling the town i landed softly just outside the haddock residence, the door flew open and aspen almost fell out of as she started shouting "DAD HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? you can't go out all day like you used now'a days your too old and its not good for.. your... health..." she trailed off at the end eyes wide and fixed on the limp form clasped in my fore lags. "dad?" her voice was barely a whisper before she let out a piercing wail that had half the village arriving in seconds "DAAAAAADDDDDDYYY." when people saw the silent still form of their chief many people wept and all were silent in respect for their fallen leader, the one who had changed everyones lives for the better.

the one who despite being a viking had held the true heart of the night fury beating in his chest, but now that heart was still and he had taken his last flight, this had been the last flight of the fury.


End file.
